The present invention relates to cable distribution and in particular to a stand alone cable distribution and management system for use with office furniture.
Modern office workspace often comprises an open area with dividers separating desks, tables, files, and the like. With the advent of personal computers, internet connections, office networks, individual printers, local shared printers, etc. the number of cables running from a single work station (e.g., desk) has risen sharply. The result is both an unsightly appearance and difficulty in managing data and power cables. Such cluttered workplaces present an poor image to customers and does not provide the desired motivation to employees. Mingled cables make maintenance and upgrading of cabling difficult and time consuming.
Office partitions have been provided which include internal wiring and external outlets. Such partitions are intended to be permanently cabled and lack easy access to add, remove, or adjust wiring. Because these partitions include external outlets, excess cable length of computer and other cables generally remains exposed and unsightly. Therefore, a need remains to an effective and attractive cable management system.